


Intersection

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

"You can't fuck them _all,_ you know," Schuldig said. "Well, you could, but you wouldn't."

The shadows around Tatsumi deepened slightly.

"Like you're kidding _me."_ Shuldig's grin was feral. "Don't you understand? I'm the one person on earth you can't hide from."

_I do understand,_ Tatsumi thought. _It's the only reason why I haven't killed you._


End file.
